Theo and Elli's new life
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: The sequale to Theodore and Eleanor's next step is finaly here yeah well Theo and Elli have moved out of Dave's hose and had their own built they love it and thought nothing could ruin it but someone from Eleanor's past may throw a wrech in the couples happy life CGI UNIVERSE ON HOLD SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Theo and Elli's new life

**A/N Well here it is the long-awaited sequel to Theodore and Eleanor's next step I hope you all enjoy and please review**

Theodore and Eleanor and their three children Melodey,TJ, and Carmen were watching the construction crew build their new home. " Mommy when will our house be done" asked TJ looking at his mother. " Soon sweetheart very soon" said Eleanor. Theodore walked up to his family and gave each of his kids a hug and kiss on the forehead. " Hey guess what kids" he said to all three children. TJ,Carmen and Melodey looked at their father. " What daddy" AJ said looking really board. Theodore looked at his kids then at his wife. " Well to let you three know" he began and waited to see if he had all of their attention. " Yes what is it" said Carmen getting excited. " Well...OUR HOUSE IS DONE" Theodore exclaimed. All three kids jumped and cheered at the news. " YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY YYYYYYYYYYY"! Eleanor stood up and hugged her husband and then they all walked to see their house for the first time.

Theodore,Eleanor,TJ,Carmen and Melodey walked up to their new chipmunk sized house and stood at the door. Theodore pulled out the key and put it in the lock and turned it until he heard a click. " Well here we go there's no turning back now" said Theodore as he opened the door. They all gasped in amazement when they saw the inside.

The first floor was huge it has a spiral staircase that went up to the second floor. The livingroom is massive it has all the furniture ( chipmunk size) and even a fire-place. There is a flat screen plasma tv with blue-ray and theater surround sound system and all the movies you could ever dream of. The kitchen which Theodore claimed as his favorite room in the house is very spacious and has all the appliances and food already to go and use and eat.

" Oh I can't wait to start cooking in here" said Eleanor looking at the high-tech fridge and stove. " How about we go and check out the upstairs" said Theodore and then watched as the kids ran up the spiral staircase. " You three be careful" said Eleanor as her and Theodore walked up after the kids. When Theodore and Eleanor reached the upstairs landing their eyes went wide. The upstairs is huge aswell.

There are eight rooms and a master bedroom for Theo and Elli. The kids were going room to room to see which one they wanted. " Oh I like this one I call this room" said AJ excitedly. Theodore and Eleanor walked over to their sons room and were impressed at the room that he picked. The floor in AJ's room is made of red oak as well as the dresser and bed frame. He also has a flat screen plasma tv with theater surround sound system and blue ray dvd player. " Look what else is in my room" AJ said as he ran over to the drum set in the corner of the room. " Wow that is cool your own drum set" said Theodore as he walked over to the drum set and sat down at it.

" Mommy come see my room" said Carmen standing at her brothers bedroom door. " Ok sweetie let's go see it" Eleanor said as she walked to her daughters bedroom. When she got to Carmen's room she gasped in amazement at what she saw. There are USHER posters on the walls and she also has a flat screen plasma tv with a theater surround sound system and blueray dvd player. The walls in her room are her favorite color which is neon green and the floor is made of red oak and the bed frame as well. " Oh my good pick Carmen I love the way it looks and Usher posters on your walls ya know Usher is my favorite singer just don't tell your father that" Eleanor said to her daughter and turned to leave when she heard a very loud scream.

" What was that" asked Theodore as he came running down the hall way towards his wife and daughter. " MOM DAD COME LOOK AT MY ROOM PLEASE" yelled their oldest child Melodey. " We're coming" Eleanor and Theodore said at the same time. They walked down the hall to Melodey's room and were shocked at what they saw. The walls are a mix of pink and purple and the floor is carpeted with flower designs in it. On the walls there are several posters of the band Linkin park along with a flat screen plasma tv with theater surround sound and blueray dvd player.

" Wow this room is awesome nice pick Melodey ya know Linkin Park is my favorite band don't tell your mother that though" Theodore said and then noticed that Eleanor was gone. " Eleanor where did you go" Theodore asked. " I'm in our room sweetheart come and look" Eleanor said from down the hall in their master bed room. Theodore was at a loss for words when he saw the master bed room. In the room the bed is a 4 posted bed that is king size. The color of the walls are a mix of forest green and light green. There is a huge flat screen plasma tv with a theater surround sound system with blueray dvd player. The floor is carpeted and is a deep shade of red.

" Oh my Theo can you believe it we have our own house now" Eleanor said as she put her arms around her husbands waist and gave him a passionate kiss. " I know I'm still trying to get used to it to but as long as you and the kids are happy I am happy" Theodore said and then noticed the look in his wifes eyes. " Oh I think I know what you want to do tonight". " Well when the kids go to bed we can break in the new bed and floor and window bench-" Theodore cut her off. " Ok I get it I guess we will be for quite a while then huh" said Theodore as he gave Eleanor another deep passionate kiss.

**Well there is chapter 1 I hope you all liked it I am very sorry it took so long for me to get this up I have been really busy and extremely tired after work but ANYWHO you know what to do read and review**


	2. Chapter 2 HE RETURNS

chapter 2 HE RETURNS

**WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS UUUUUUPPPPPPP hehe sorry I am just really excited about this chapter cause the fun begins in this chapter and trust me when I say LET THE ASS WHOOPING BEGIN and I will have one of my O/C's in this chapter please enjoy and review**

Eleanor was looking out the front window of her new home. " I love my new home " she said to herself. She was so into looking out the window that she didn't notice that Theodore was standing right behind her. " I'm glad you like it" he said out loud to get her attention and it worked. " Theodore, you scared me" Eleanor said holding her chest as if she was having a heart attack.

" Sorry sweetheart" he said and sat next to her and cuddled on the couch. " I was thinking maybe if you and the kids want to we could go to the park and have a picnic toge-" Theodore was cut off when there was a very heavy knock at the door. " Who in the heck is that and why are they banging on our door like that " Theodore said, as he went to the door to answer it the person on the other side kicked the door in.

Theodore stepped back and looked at the chipmunk in front of him. " OK WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU" he yelled at the intruder. " I'M LOOKING FOR ELEANOR, WHERE IS THAT BITCH" the munk yelled. " AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY WIFE" Theo yelled and started to move a little closer to this jerk. " Theo, honey who is it" Eleanor asked as she walked to the door scared to death and stood next to her husband then held onto his arm when she saw who it was.

" There you are you slut" the munk said and started to walk towards her when Theodore stood in front of him blocking his way. " I don't think so you just leave my wife alone". " Or what, you gonna stop me fat ass" Theodore smirked and shook his head. " No I'm not going to stop you" Theodore started. " He is" Theodore pointed to the stairs and the munk standing in the doorway went wide-eyed.

" You messin' with Elli you're messin' with me" said the huge muscle-bound chipmunk in a very deep voice. " And who the hell are you" the munk that broke in asked. " Your worst damn nightmare" the muscle-bound munk said and started to walk towards the dumb chipmunk in the doorway. " Uh Theodore I think we should call 9-1-1" said Eleanor as she and Theodore walked backwards into their livingroom. " Yeah call 9-1-1 he's gonna need it" said the munk in the doorway. " Oh we aren't calling the police we are calling the paramedics" said Eleanor as she walked with Theodore to the livingroom.

" IT'S FEEDING TIME" yelled the muscle-bound chipmunk and then before the other munk could react he was lifted in the air and thrown across the room. Then he picked him up again and yelled " I HIT HARD" then punched the other munk as hard as he could.

IN THE LIVINGROOM

Theodore and Eleanor were sitting on the couch watching t.v while their bodyguard was tearing the munk who threatened Eleanor apart. " By the way Elli what is that jerks name anyway" asked Theodore looking at her with his eyebrow raised. Eleanor looked at her husband and took a very deep breath. " Well, that munk out there is my Ex-boyfriend" she answered then looked down in shame.

Theodore lifted her chin with his fingers and looked in her eyes lovingly. " Elli I'm not mad or angry about it I'm glad that you told me so that way we can tell the news papers that he was your ex" said Theodore then kissed her on her lips. " Wait what do you mean tell the news papers he was my ex" she asked confused. " Well because he wont survive our bodyguard" they both looked in the entry way of the house and then looked back at each other." Oh boy"

BACK IN THE ENTERY WAY

Theodore and Eleanor's bodyguard was standing over Elli's ex-boyfriend. " NOW are you going to threaten miss Elli again or am I going to have to beat the shit out of you" the bodyguard said. " WHO ARE YOU" yelled Elli's ex. " HIS name is Josh RYBAC and trust me you better stay away or he will tear you apart" said Theodore as he and Eleanor came walking back into the entryway. Elli's ex went wide eyed and started shaking. " Your name is J-J-Josh R-Rybac" asked the ex boyfriend scared shitless. " YES I AM NOW GIT" Josh yelled and kicked Elli's ex out of the doorway and slammed the door shut then locked it. " Do you need anything else " Josh asked. Eleanor looked at her husband and then back at Josh. " Nope I think we're fine now thank you Josh"

OUTSIDE WITH ELLI'S EX

" She thinks that just because she has a husband and a bodyguard that is the size of a freaking tank and built like one, doesn't mean that he can survive a bullet". He took one last look at the house and then pulled out his chipmunk sized Iphone touch and made a call. " Yeah it's me I need a favor, meet me at my place in two hours" he hung up and started walking back to his place to meet his contact. " See you soon slut"

**Well there you go good old chapter 2 and to let everyone know that I have a new story uploaded called Fire Fighter Alvin Seville it's in the CGI version because it will only work in the CGI form but trust me if yo read it you will get hooked on it and want more well ANYWHO let me know what you think of this chapter through a review**


	3. Chapter 3 where is Carmen

chapter 3 where is Carmen

**Hello people I am back with anther chapter and this chapter things get interesting oh and also I am writing the sequel to the bullies get bullied ANYWHO enjoy and please review**

Theodore and Eleanor were sitting down in their livingroom when their front door burst open reveling their three kids TJ,Melody and Carmen. "Hello kids, how was school today" asked Eleanor as she got up and walked into the kitchen to make their kids a snack. Then hear about their day at school. "Well it was ok I guess" said TJ as he put his bag in the doorway, then sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Eleanor looked back at her son with a worried expression. "What happened sweaty" she asked.

TJ sighed and looked down at the top of the island. "Well there's this boy at school, he keeps bullying me" TJ said and then looked at his mother. Eleanor walked over to her son and gave him a comforting hug and kiss on his fore head. "Have you told the teachers about this boy who's bullying you?" She asked her paw on his shoulder. TJ sighed again and then Theodore walked into the kitchen to see what was taking so long on the kid's snacks.

Eleanor turned and saw her husband walk into the kitchen and sat down next to his daughters. "So how was school girls?" He asked and put one arm around both Melody and Carmen. "Well for me it went great!" Melodey started. Then looked at her dad to see if he was paying attention to her. Cause sometimes he would be staring at their mother in some weird ways, or just daydreaming.

Theodore nodded his head and motioned for her to continue. "Well I met this really handsome chipmunk at school today an-." She was cut off by he mother who heard what Melodey was telling he father. "What do you mean you met another chipmunk?" Eleanor asked curious about this new munk in town. Melodey sighed and continued to tell her story. "Well this chipmunk is really handsome and very nice. He is the substitute teacher for my history class." Theodore interrupted for a second. "You mean for Mr. Sanchez, what happened is he sick?" Melodey shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, the sub never told us." She said then got a very disturbing look on her face. Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other with a look of confusion. Eleanor was the first to speak up. "Uh Melodey sweaty are you alright?" Melodey looked at her mother and nodded her head then looked away. Theodore turned her head towards him and looked at her face. "Hm she doesn't seem to be sick or anything like that." He said and then Melodey shook her head and looked at her parents. "Sorry I must have spaced out there for a second." She said then started to continue her story.

"Like I was saying before I kinda spaced off, the substitute didn't tell us why Mr. Sanchez was gone but he told us not to worry. Mr. Sanchez will be back tomorrow." Melodey finished and started to get up from the center island. "Hold on Mel'." Said Theodore as he stepped in front of her blocking her way to the livingroom. Melodey sighed and stood right where she was.

"Yes dad, what is it?" She asked not amused being stopped from leaving. "What is your sub's name?" Theo asked folding his arm and lowering his tail a little. Melodey sighed deeply and then answered. "His name is Chaz Dawson." Melodey answered and walked into the livingroom to watch some t.v.. Eleanor went wide eyed and then started to shake in fear. Theodore walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and intertwined his tail with hers. "Elli what's the matter? What's wrong" Theo asked worried that his wife might faint or black out any second.

Eleanor sniffed as tears started to fall from her eyes. Theodore cupped her check and raised her chin with his paw. "Elli you can tell me you know that." He said then looked in her light green eyes. Eleanor sniffed again and looked back at her husband. "It's the substitute teacher." She started. "Yeah what about him?" Theo asked confused to why his wife would be scared of the sub at their kid's school. Eleanor wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "T-that's m-my ex-boyfriends n-n-name." She said in a low tone of voice.

Theodore went wide-eyed and then started to get really pissed off. 'I can't believe that asshole is subing my daughters class.' Theo said to hisself. Then a thought hit him as he looked around the kitchen. "Uh Elli where is Carmen?" He asked as he started to look around the house for his daughter. He walked into the livingroom to see if Carmen was in there with her sister and brother.

"Hey Melodey,TJ have you guys seen your sister anywhere?" He asked looking around the room. Melodey and TJ looked at each other and then back at their dad. "Nope sorry dad haven't seen her since we got home from school." Said TJ as he turned back around to watch t.v.. Melodey thought for a moment then remembered. "Oh she said that she was going outside for some fresh air or something like that." Melodey said and then started to get worried when her dad ran out of the house.

"CARMEN,CARMEN WHERE ARE YOU!" Theodore yelled as loud as he could. Eleanor came running outside and started to yell for her daughter as well. After what seemed like hours they both stopped yelling and started to look around their front and back yard. TJ and Melodey both came outside to see if they could help look for their sister. TJ was looking in the front yard while Melodey looked in the back yard with their mom and dad.

While TJ was looking he noticed a pice of paper hanging from the tree next to the street. He climbed the tree and retrieved the pice of paper. Then climbed back down and ran to the back yard. "MOM DAD I FOUND SOMETHING!" He yelled as he ran up to his parents and sister. "What is it TJ?" Asked Theodore as he and his wife and daughter walked up to him. TJ dropped the pice of paper on the ground and put his paws on his knees breathing hard from running. Theodore bent down and picked the paper up and unfolded it.

"What is it babe?" Asked Eleanor as she looked over Theo's shoulder. "It looks like a note or something." He said and then started to read the note out loud. **" If you want to see your daughter again than you will do as I say or she dies"** Theodore looked up at his wife in disbelief. Then continued to read the rest of the note. **" I want you to bring $7,000,000 to the last place you performed and then you might get your daughter back."** Theodore looked at his wife and started to get extremely pissed off.

"Theodore what are we going to do?" Asked Eleanor who was starting to cry. Theodore looked at the note one more time and noticed some writing at the bottom of it. **"You have three days to get the money and bring to me when those three days run out your daughter dies and no cops or I will kill her." **Theodore dropped the note and pulled out his Iphone touch and dialed the number to his bank. After he did that he went into his contact and pressed on a certain one.

After several rings the person on the other end picked up. "Hello." Asked the person. Theodore smiled. "Yeah Alvin I need your help. Can you call Simon and get him down here?" Theo asked his brother. "Sure when do you need us there?" Alvin asked. "Can you guys be here in about ten minutes?" "Sure see yah in ten." Alvin hung up and instantly called Simon.

Ten minutes later Alvin and Simon pulled up in front of Theo and Elli's house and got out of their cars. "Ok Theo what's going on?" Asked Simon as he and Alvin walked up to their brother. "We have a very big problem,Carmen has been kidnapped!" Alvin and Simon both gasped and looked at each other then back at their brother. "Who did it, who kidnapped her?" Asked Alvin as he clenched his paws. "It was my ex-boyfriend Chaz Dawson." Eleanor said as she walked up to the three brothers. Alvin and Simon both clenched their paws until it hurt but it didn't bother them at all.

" Where is he I will kill that son of a bitch." Alvin said through clenched teeth. "He is at the last place that we performed at and he wants us to bring seven million dollars with us." Said Eleanor as she held onto her husband for comfort. "Well I guess we go and pay him a visit shall we." Said Simon sa he started to walk back to his car. "Simon wait there's more!" Yelled Theodore .

Simon turned around and waited for Theodore to continue. "He also said that we have three days to get the money and give it to him or hr will kill Carmen." Theodore said then saw Alvin get his cellphone out. "What are you doing Alvin?" He asked his brother. Alvin looked up from his phone at Theodore. "I'm calling the cops." He said about to hit the send button to call the police. "Alvin don't he'll kill Carmen if you get the cops involved please don't!" He yelled and started to tear up. Alvin put his phone away then stood by his car. "So, what do we do then?" Alvin asked irritated about the whole situation.

**BANG** out of no where there was a loud gun shot. Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Eleanor and Melodey hit the ground as soon as they heard the shot. Theodore noticed that TJ didn't hit the ground and was going to tell him to get down. TJ had his paw on his stomach looking at it with wide eyes. "TJ what are you doing get dow-." Theodore was cut off when TJ fell to the ground blood covering his paw and stomach. " TJ NNNNNOOOOOO!"

**Well there you go I really hope that you guys and gals like it please review and thank you next chapter will be up as soon as I write it which will be in a few days thank you guys again for reading and reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note

Note from the author

**Hello everyone this is not a chapter but this is a warning for this story because of the lack of reviews and attention this story is getting I will not be updating it until I get at least 10 reviews I'm sorry but if this story dsen't get the asked amount of reviews I will stop it and delete it from my stories so if you want this story to continue all you have to do is review and as soon as it gets the 10 reviews I will update it thank you for your time**


	5. Chapter 5 A very dark day

chapter 4 A very dark day

**Hello people I'm back and I would like to thank the following people for reviewing this story**

**Shaudipudding**

**alvinnascar5**

**KJblack**

**iluvchipettes123**

**MJ dancer**

**GUEST**

**Thank you all and please for this story to continue review**

Theodore and Eleanor just laid there. Frozen. Unable to move or speak. Alvin and Simon both were on the ground, paws over their heads. Melodey right beside her parents. TJ, lying in a puddle of blood. After what seemed like hours Theodore finally started to move. He crawled towards his fallen son. "TJ...TJ...come on son...please...wake up." Theodore sobbed into his sons chest. But there was no response, no movement, no sound. Theodore continued to cry into TJ's chest when he felt a paw touch his shoulder.

Melodey was standing behind her dad, tears in her eyes as well. "Daddy is TJ going to ok?" Melodey asked sniffling as she spoke. Theodore looked up at her and started to cry even harder than he already was. Alvin and Simon stood up and walked over to their brother and knelt down beside him. "W-w-why...did it...have to be...TJ?" Theodore sobbed as he held TJ close to his body. Eleanor came over to her husband and sat next to him. She looked at the limp body of her son in his dads arms.

Alvin and Simon looked on in sadness. Then Theodore started to hear singing. He looked to see who was singing. His eyes stopped on Simon.

**SIMPLE PLAN SAVE YOU**

**Simon starts**

**Take a breath **

**I pull myself together**

**Just another step till I reach the door**

**You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you**

**I wish that I could tell you something**

**To take it all away**

Alvin starts and sings the chorus

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**

**And there're so many things I want you to know**

**I won't give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know**

Simon takes over

**When I hear your voice**

**It's drowning in a whisper**

**It's just skin and bones**

**There's nothing left to take**

**And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better**

**If only I could find the answer**

**To help me understand**

Alvin takes over for the chorus

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**

**And there're so many things I want you to know**

**I won't give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know **

Simon resumes singing

**That if you fall, stumble down**

**I'll pick you up off the ground**

**If you lose faith in you**

**I'll give you strength to pull through**

**Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall**

**Oh you know I'll be there for you**

**( Ahahaha)**

**If only I could find the answer**

**To take it all away**

Alvin starts to sing the last chorus but Theodore cut him off

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**

**And there're so many things that I want you t know**

**I won't give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know**

**(OH)**

**I wish I could save you**

**I want you to know**

**(OHohh)**

**I wish I could save you**

**(oooooohhhhhh)**

**(ooohhh)**

**(oohh)**

Theodore finished the song as tears rolled down his cheeks. Alvin and Simon both started to cry as well when Melodey heard something. "What?" She asked herself. Eleanor heard what her daughter said. "What' the matter Mel?" She asked. Melodey looked at her mother, then back at her fallen brother. "Daddy, listen." She said then went silent herself. Theodore calmed down enough to listen for what his daughter was talking about.

"Melodey I don't hear anythi-," Theodore stopped when he heard a small faint voice. "D...da...daddy" Theodore looked down at his son in disbelief. Theodore looked over at his wife then at his brothers. "T...TJ, you're a live!" Theodore shouted and held his son closer to him. Eleanor joined in on the moment. Melodey looked at her brither and started to tear up. TJ looked at his sister and smirked the best he could.

"OH TJ" Melodey yelled and joined her parents in the group hug. Alvin and Simon hatted to break up this loving moment. "Um I think we should get TJ to a hospital before he bleeds out." Simon said as he ran to his car and started th engine. Theodore lifted his son and ran to his brothers car. Simon revved the engine as Theodore got in the backseat with his son. Eleanor and Melodey got in Alvin's car and then they all took off towards the hospital.

WITH CHAZ

Chaz was sitting on the stage of the Staples center waiting for the news on his ex- girlfriend. After what felt like days his "Employee," walked through the doors. Chaz smiled and hopped off of the stage. He walked up to his comrade. "So... is it done?" He asked hopping that it was a success. The munk nodded and held out his hand to be paid. "What, you think I'm going to pay you, hahaha!" Chaz laughed and then pulled out his desert eagle pistol. BOOM! The other munk fell to the ground dead. Chaz chuckled then smiled. "HAHA kiss my ass bitch!" Chaz shouted then left the stage area. "Better hurry Eleanor or your daughter wont last till sunrise."

**OOOOOHHHH NNNOOOO Chaz short end the time limit on Theo and Elli What are they going to do will they get the money on time or will Carmen be killed you'll have to wait and find out please review and please check out my newest chapter to AWAKE AND ALIVE It will leave you either really mad or extremely pissed but ANYWHO review**


	6. Chapter 6 the worst has happened

chapter 6 the worst has happened

**Well here we are chapter 6 I hope you all like it and there will be a song in this chapter ANYWHO enjoy**

Theodore,Eleanor and their two other kids Melodey and Carmen were sitting in the waiting room of the vets office. It has been almost seven hours since TJ went back for emergency surgery. Theodore got up from his chipmunk sized seat, the vets office had them specially made just for them. As they all waited Alvin and Simon were waiting for their wives to come out of the bathroom (chipmunk sized of course) so they could all sit down with the others. Alvin was getting impatient waiting for Brittany, he decided to knock on the door. TAP TAP TAP, "come on girls we're waiting here!" Brittany came out of the bathroom followed by Jeanette. They both had a look of happiness and fear on their faces.

Simon came up to his wife and put his paw on her shoulder. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" He asked as he looked at her with worrie in his face and stance. Jeanette looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "U...um y..yeah I'm fine." Simon knew there was something more, but didn't want to push her. "Ok, as long as you are ok." He said and walked her over to where her sister and his brother were sitting. Once Simon and Jeanette sat down Brittany looked at Alvin and sighed deeply. "What's the matter, Britt?" He asked worried something was really wrong with his wife. Brittany looked into Alvin's eyes and was about to speak when the vet came out from the surgery room.

"Seville family?" The vet asked. Theodore and Eleanor shot up and jumped up onto the counter next to the vet. "YES! WE'RE THE SEVILES!" They both shouted hoping that their son was alright. The vet turned and looked at the two chipmunks in front of her. "How is our son? How is my baby?" Asked Eleanor, as she held onto her husbands paw for comfort. "Well, we were able to stop the bleeding, but." Theodore couldn't take it. He had to know if his son was going to be ok or not. "Please, is my son going to be ok?" The vet lowered her head and sighed. "truthfully. I don't know. He lost a lot of blood, and with his spinal cord damged-," "WHAT? HIS SPINE WAS INJURED!" Theodore yelled not believing what the vet just said.

"I'm sorry, but yes. His spine was grazed by one of the bullets." Eleanor lost it. She couldn't take anymore of the stress. "NNNOOOO! MY BABY, NOOO! OH MY GOD!" Brittany and Jeanette hugged their sister to try and comfort her. Theodore just stood there. Alvin and Simon walked up to their younger brother and stood by his side. Theodore mumbled something under his breath. Alvin didn't hear it, but Simon did. Alvin looked at his blue clad brother. Simon motioned for him to step over to the other side of the counter. "What did he say Si?" Simon crossed his arms. "He said. "I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Alvin couldn't beleave what he just heard. His little brother. Theodore, is going to kill the person behind this.

"Well, I don't think that he should have all the fun now, right?" Simon looked at his older brother and nodded his head in agreement. "I like where your head's at." Alvin and Simon both shook paws and walked back over to their brother. Theodore was still shaking from rage and hatred. Alvin knew when Theodore was like this, it is wise to stay away from him. Eleanor came over to her husband and held him tight. Theodore held her tightly and started to cry with her. Alvin,Simon,Brittany and Jeanette stood together on the other side of the counter. Whatching as their two siblings cried uncontrollably for their son.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Seville." A lady asked getting everyone's attention. Theodore and Eleanor looked up at the lady and wiped their tears away. "Yes, what do you want?" Eleanor asked a little surprised. The lady looked at them for a couple of seconds before speaking. "I just wanted to tell you that. I saw everything that happened to your son." Theodore perked up at this news. "You did!" The lady nodded her head and sat down in one of the human chairs next to the chipmunks and chipettes. The lady nodded as to say yes.

"Well, oh my name is Susan Oldsen." Susan introduced her self. Theo and Elli nodded their heads to let her know to go on. Susan took a deep breath and began. "Well, when I was sitting on my porch, I saw a little chipmunk walk past my house. He looked as if he could kill. He had on what looked like a torn up black hoodie and a very big cut on his forehead." Susuan stopped to let the information sink in their heads. After what seemed like hours, Theodore nodded his head for her to continue.

Susan then continued. "When the battered chipmunk walked past, I went into my house. I was afraid of what that little guy was going to do. After waiting and watching for close to four hours. He came back, but he wasn't alone. There was a couple of people in this black SUV. They had guns with them. I watched them until I heard the gun shots. That's when I called the police and told them what I just you now." Susan finished and waited patiently for a reply.

Theodore and Eleanor both just sat there and stared at Susan for the longest time. Then Eleanor stood up, and walked up to Susan. Susan looked at the little chipette in front of her, worried that she might have said something wrong. Eleanor hopped up on to Susan's shoulder, and gave her a huge hug. Susan was taken back by the gesture. She hugged the chipette back with all the love that she could muster. Theodore was about to go and join in on the hug but was stopped at what he just heard.

"SOMEONE GET THE CRASH CART TJ IS CRASHING, HE'S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST!

**OH NO CARDIAC ARREST I HOPE TJ LIVES ANYWHO you'll have to wait to find out if TJ lives or dies I hope you all liked it and please review**


	7. Chapter 7 Head-Strong

chapter 7 Head Strong

**hey people what's up not much here It's funny yesterday I was at-**

**Alvin: hey get on with the story**

**Simon: yeah, the people are waiting**

**Me: Sorry ok here you go enjoy**

As the veterinarian and the nurses worked on Eleanor and Theodore's son TJ, Theo and Elle were sitting in the chipmunk sized chairs shaking like leaves. Brittany walked up to both of them and gave them a hug, to try and calm their nerves a little. Eleanor looked at her sister, tears in her eyes, and holding onto her husband for dear life. Brittany felt really bad for her sister and her brother-in-law. One of the nurses came out of the room where TJ was. "Theodore and Eleanor Seville?" They both stood up and walked over to the nurse. Eleanor was the first to speak. "Yes,we are Mr and Mrs Seville ." The nurse bent down and picked them both up. "I have some news for you,it's about your son." Theodore and Eleanor were scared what the news could possibly be about.

As they neared the room where their son was the nurse stopped and looked at the both of them. "Now I don't want to worry you but," Theodore started to shake with fear as the nurse paused. "But what! Tell us!" The nurse jumped a little at the outburst from the green clad chipmunk. Eleanor grabbed his paw and held it tightly. The nurse sighed and walked into the room.

"Your son is on life support." The nurse said and set them on their sons bed so they could see him. They both walked over to TJ and sat next to him. Theodore had a tear slide down his cheek,Eleanor couldn't hold them back any longer. She started to cry really hard on her son's chest. The rest of the family came running in to see what was going on. Alvin and Simon jumped up onto the bed to see their brother crying while holding his son's paw.

Theodore looked up to see his brothers standing at the end of the bed. He got up and walked over to them,giving them both a hug. Alvin knew that if they weren't there Theodore would have completely lost it. Theodore realesed his brothers and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Will you guys take care of my family?" Alvin and Simon both gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean Theo?" Simon asked worried that his brother was going to do something stupid. Theodore put a paw on both his brothers shoulders. "Please take care of them. If I don't make it back,tell Eleanor that I love her with all my heart. Tell our kids that daddy will always be with them." Alvin didn't say a word for the longest time. Simon stood dumb-founded.

After what seemed like and eternity Alvin spoke. "What are you going to do Theodore?" Theodore looked back to his son on life support,then back at Alvin. "I'm going to kill the bastard that almost killed my son." Simon tried to reason with him that it was a bad idea. "Theodore think bout what you're doing,think about your kids and your wife. They need you." Theodore shook his head. "Sorry Simon,I may look sweet and innocent on the outside. But I'm head-strong on the inside." With that Theodore jumped off the bed and ran out of the door.

**I know it has been a while since I last updated this story I had a serious case of writers block I hope this chapter kinda makes up for the long wait and thank you for being so patient with me**


End file.
